Multi-mode wireless devices may support different radio access technologies (RATs). Such devices may support a system determination feature, which enables mobile users to specify priority and preference of different RATs, different operators, different service providers, and the like, during a system configuration process. Some long range wireless standards have standardized a system determination feature, providing mobile users with a unified approach to configure the related settings. Unfortunately, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), which is based upon the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards, has not standardized a system determination feature yet.
Accordingly, certain challenges are presented when integrating WiMAX into other multi-mode solutions inside a multi-mode wireless device, for example a multi-mode mobile station, base station, handset, or the like.